darkaninefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amelia Lonelyheart/My Little Pony: IDW Speed feats
Figured I'd get this out of the way. Yes I'm fully aware we don't use IDW feats. I'm doing this out of my own desire to calc every major feat in this franchise and for a big project I have planned in the future. Calc #1: Celaeno dodges lightning Feat happens in My Little Pony: Movie Prequel #2, Captain Celaeno dodged a lightning bolt blasted from the Storm Empire. Like everything in this dang series, scaling is gonna be messy. As always, everything goes back to best pony Scootaloo Scootaloo stands at 623 pixels, or 0.7415527728 meters Rainbow Dash's ear is 192 pixels 623 / 192 = 3.244791666666667 0.7415527728 / 3.244791666666667 = 0.2285363280539326 meters Dash's ear is 119 pixels while Calaeno's talon is 16 pixels 119 / 16 = 7.4375 0.2285363280539326 / 7.4375 = 0.0307275735198565 meters Her talon here is 11 pixels and she stands at 493 pixels 493 / 11 = 44.81818181818182 pixels 0.0307275735198565 * 44.81818181818182 = 1.377153976844478 meters Seems way to short but unless we have anything better, I guess it's the best we got. Our average distance for lighting from ground is 2,000 meters Their ship was above several clouds though blow snowcapped mountains. According to this, "mid level" clouds tend to be 6,500 ft, or 1,981.2 meters above the ground. Seems fair enough for this. 2,000 - 1,981.2 = 18.8 meters below the clouds. 18.8 meters / 440,000 m/s = 42.7272727 microseconds 326 pixels = 1.3 meters 195 pixels represents the distance moved. 326 / 195 = 1.671794871794872 1.3 / 1.671794871794872 = 0.77760736196 meters 0.77760736196 meters / 42.7272727 microseconds = 18,199.3212 m/s Mach 53.48 (High Hypersonic+) The other pirate, who im honestly not sure was given a name, moved a slightly greater distance of 198 pixels 326 / 198 = 1.646464646464646 1.3 / 1.646464646464646 = 0.7895705521472395 meters 0.7895705521472395 meters / 42.7272727 microseconds = 18,479.3108 m/s Mach 54.30 Calc #2: Ponies travel to the moon Feat happens in Friendship is Magic #6 "Nightmare Rarity: Chapter 2". Luna, Celestia, Spike and the Main Six pull the moon closer to the Earth so they can go to it. Simple enough. The moon is 1173 pixels, or 3,474 km. The rope is 907 pixels 1173 / 907 = 1.293274531422271 3,474 / 1.293274531422271 = 2,686.204 km They traveled to the other side of the moon past the rope, so as a low end let's add the radius of the moon to the distance. 2,686.204 + 1,737 = 4,423.204 km Timeframe is kind of awkward but it didn't take very long at all. Applejack managed to hold Twilight in her grip across the trip, so let's say 5 to 10 minutes as a low end. 4,423.204 km / 5 minutes = 14,744.0133 m/s Mach 43.32 Consistent. 4,423.204 km / 10 minutes = 7,372 m/s Mach 21.66 Calc #3: Luna flies to Earth In this one panel alone she's more than 2/3rds the way to earth. So, I suggest a timeframe of 3, 5 and 10 seconds. If this is considered to short then I'll throw in a minute just to be safe. 2atan(tan(70/2)*(49/726)) = 0.063936671426 Radians 0.063936671426×180°/π = 3.6633014288° Degrees Angsizing yields a result of 199,220,000 meters 199,220,000 meters / 3 seconds = 66,406,666.7 m/s 0.22c (Relativistic) 199,220,000 meters / 5 seconds = 39,844,000 m/s 0.13c (Relativistic) 199,220,000 meters / 10 seconds = 19,922,000 m/s 0.06c (Sub-Relativistic) Calc #4: Shadowfrights flies to the Earth This one is super simple in comparison to the others. In Chapter 4 of Nightmare Rarity, a bunch of Nightmare Monsters fly from the moon to the earth. They start to fly before Spike saves the Mane Six and touch down on Earth after he's freed them. Theirs two pretty long conversations between those minutes so 6 to 10 minutes seems fair. 199,220,000 meters / 6 minutes = 553,388.889 m/s Mach 1,626.227 (Massively Hypersonic+) 199,220,000 meters / 8 minutes = 415,041.667 m/s Mach 1,219.6 (Massively Hypersonic+) 199,220,000 meters / 10 minutes = 332,033.333 m/s Mach 975.736 (Massively Hypersonic) Calc #5: Discord in the stars This one is also super simple. In Friendship is Magic #24, Discord flies from the Horsehead Nebula to Earth. Discord and Fluttershy hang out once a month so let's assume an absolute low end time frame of 30 days. The nearest Nebula to Earth is the Helix Nebula, which is 700 light-years from Earth. 700 light-years / 30 days = 2.55492665 × 10^12 m/s 8,522c (Massively FTL+) However, the Secretariat Comet passed through the Nebula and was visible from Earth, so this Nebula probably wasn't to far away. Let's say it was as far as Alpha-Centauri. Alpha-Centauri is 4.367 light-years away. 4.367 light-years / 30 days = 1.59390924 × 10^10 m/s 5.3c (FTL) Calc #7: Grimhoof and Nimbus Dash dance around lightning Feat happens in Legends of Magic #4 "The Legend of Nimbus Dash" where Grimhoof and Nimbus Dash move in tune roughly with lightning. The lightning moved a distance of 660 pixels while Grimhoof moved 442 pixels and Nimbus Dash moved 369 pixels 660 / 442 = 1.493212669683258 440,000 / 1.493212669683258 = 294,666.666667 m/s Mach 865.928 (Massively Hypersonic) 660 / 369 = 1.78861788618 440,000/ 1.78861788618 = 246,000 m/s Mach 722.912 (Massively Hypersonic) Final tally * Ponies travel to the moon (low end): Mach 21.66 * Ponies travel to the moon (high-ish end): Mach 43.32 * Celaeno dodges lightning: Mach 53.48 * First mate dodges lightning: Mach 54.30 * Nimbus Dash outflies lightning: Mach 722.912 * Grimhoof outflies lightning: Mach 865.928 * Shadowfrights fly to Earth (low end): Mach 975.736 * Shadowfrights fly to Earth (mid end): Mach 1,219.6 * Shadowfrights fly to Earth (high end): Mach 1,626.2 * Luna flies to Earth (low end): 0.06c * Luna flies to Earth (mid end): 0.13c * Luna flies to Earth (high end): 0.22c * Discord flies to Earth (low end): 5.3c * Discord flies to Earth (high end): 8,522c Category:Blog posts